There are many known types of gates. They vary across a wide spectrum of forms, shapes, sizes, etc. Nevertheless, a standard gate will generally be rectangular in shape and have two primary vertical components (a hinge side and a latch side) and two primary horizontal components (an upper edge and a lower edge). The hinge side is usually attached by one or more hinges to a fence, building, vertical post, etc. (hereafter, a “hinge post”). The hinges allow the gate to swing in an arc relative to the hinge post, usually through approximately ninety degrees of travel (although often up to one hundred and eighty degrees or more).
Opposite the hinge side is the latch side of the gate. As its name implies, the latch side usually has some type of latch attached thereto that allows the gate to be secured in a closed position. The latch side of a standard gate closes against or in proximity to an upright post or similar vertical surface (hereafter, a “latch post”). When properly installed, a uniform gap is left between the latch side of the gate and the upright latch post so that the gate can open and close easily without some portion of the latch side rubbing or catching on some portion of the latch post. This gap is called a latch post gap.
Running horizontally between the hinge side and the latch side (and generally perpendicular thereto) are the upper and lowers edges of the gate. These components form the main structure of the gate and determine the overall length of the gate. Together, the two edges and two sides form the rectangular shape that defines most standard gates. Such gates can be commonly found, for example, on fences surrounding residential properties. Of course, there are many other shapes and forms for gates and the present invention is applicable to many more types than just a standard gate.
Regardless of the particular type of gate, there is one more or less ubiquitous problem that any given gate will, almost invariably, suffer eventually: gate sag. Gate sag usually occurs because of the force of gravity acting on the gate. As gravity slowly pulls down the latch side, the hinge side usually stays generally in place because it is attached to a supporting structure by the hinges. Thus, the rectangle that previously defined the shape of the gate becomes deformed as the angles between the sides and the edges are forced out of ninety degrees. As the latch side continues to be drawn downwards by gravity, the latch post gap narrows and one portion (usually the upper end) of the latch side begins to contact the latch post. Over time, the contact can be become quite extreme, such that the gate is difficult to open and almost impossible to close, as the latch side no longer fits inside the latch post.
A number of devices are known in the art that attempt to address this problem. One common device uses a support wire that extends from the top of the hinge post across to the latch side of the gate. The support wire is under tension such that the latch side is supported and should not sag, in theory, under the affects of gravity. However, not only does the support wire often fail to completely forestall gate sag, it also disrupts the aesthetic appearance and look of the gate. Additionally, it can be extremely difficult to retro-fit an existing gate with a support wire once the gate begins to sag. Another device known in the art uses an adjustable tension gate bracket (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,751,906 to Bass). This device suffers from similar deficiencies as the support wire mentioned above. Other external support structures, such as the chain device disclosed by Harris in U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,888, are also known but suffer similar problems.
Thus, there remains a need for a gate adjustment system that can prevent, correct, or otherwise mitigate gate sag and can reduce the force or effort necessary to close a gate which has already sagged.